¡Asistente Kang!
by Sol Levine
Summary: Jumin se siente perdido y confuso, sin rumbo: frustrado. ¿Por qué había consentido en que se ausentase por un día? Sí, sí dijo que iría a hacerse su chequeo médico anual pero, ¿y qué? ¡Él la necesitaba! ¡En ese momento!


Disclaimer: Los personajes de Mystic Messenger pertenecen a Cheritze Co., la trama e historia son propiedad de la autora aquí presente.

* * *

 **¡Asistente Kang!**

* * *

Se vacía la taza de café.

—¡Asistente Kang!

Hay problemas con una inversión.

—¡Asistente Kang!

Se acaba el alimento de Elizabeth the 3rd.

—¡Asistente Kang!

Se le ocurre cualquier idea.

—¡Asistente Kang!

Jumin no alcanza a ver lo dependiente que se ha vuelto de Jaehee. En sólo dos años, ella no sólo ha logrado la proeza de acercarse a él laboralmente —que para muchos es ya bastante—, sino que también se ha convertido en un elemento indispensable de su vida personal. Natural como el aire que respira, para el joven Han se ha vuelto una constante el llamarla para cumplir sus deseos y solucionar sus preocupaciones. Como si el evocar su nombre fuese como evocar al genio de la lámpara y dejarle efectuar su magia.

Como si todo encontrara su cauce en ella.

—¡Asistente Kang!

Jumin está consciente de que trabajar para él no es una tarea que cualquiera podría soportar, incluso por una muy buena paga. Seguirle el ritmo a sus exigencias ha dejado en el camino a decenas de asistentes, hombres y mujeres, que no lograron llenar el puesto. No obstante, Jaehee nunca dice ' _no_ '.

Haciendo uso de una inteligencia despierta y un sagaz pragmatismo, su asistente siempre busca la manera de resolver problemas y cumplir sus expectativas, no importa cuáles sean. Jumin reconoce que, a veces, estas resultan irrazonables, pero ella jamás se dice ' _no'_. Quizá se sorprende e irrita, o trata de persuadirlo y darle otras opciones, pero nunca se niega a conceder sus deseos o caprichos.

Incluso si se trata de un capricho tan estúpido como buscar a _Lady of the Bracelets_ porque su amada gatita mira su programa en el televisor.

—¡Asistente Kang!

Aclamar su nombre en la amplitud de su oficina, en la estrechez de su auto, a través del auricular o en el _screen_ del chat de RFA, es ya como un reflejo de su cuerpo: instintivo y mecánico. La necesidad de compartir con ella sus ideas, necesidades, pensamientos u ocurrencias, surge de la nada, en segundos, desde lo más profundo. Jumin no es de las personas que confían fácilmente, pero tratándose de Jaehee se deja ser sin filtros. Ya no los necesita.

Tal vez al principio los necesitó, cuando ella era inexperta y él reservado, disfrutando el recriminarla por sus errores e ingenuidad. Pero aprendió rápido y muy pronto le dejó ver de lo que era capaz, consiguiendo con su magia, tornarse en su mano derecha, guía y consejera.

—¡Asistente Kang!

Por eso aquel día se siente perdido y confuso, sin rumbo: frustrado. ¿Por qué había consentido en que se ausentase por un día? Sí, sí dijo que iría a hacerse su chequeo médico anual pero, ¿y qué? ¡Él la necesitaba! ¡En ese momento! En que su padre le presionaba para reunirse con los inversores nuevos de Singapur. ¡Y también por la mañana! En que Elizabeth había desaparecido súbitamente hasta que la servidumbre la encontró dormida, indolente, debajo de su propia cama. ¡Y al medio día! Cuando nadie en la oficina podía prepararle un maldito café que se pudiese calificar de decente. ¡Y por la tarde! Cuando tuvo que comer solo y echó de menos su voz estilizada y modulada dictándole los pendientes de la agenda o los aspectos relevantes e irrelevantes que acompañaban cada una de sus acciones.

—Jaehee… —enuncia, dejándose caer en el cómodo respaldo de su silla giratoria. Contempla la pantalla de su teléfono y los datos de contacto de su asistente brillando en el cristal: Kang Jaehee, Asistente Particular.

¿En serio la va a llamar? ¿Va a dejarle claro y en evidencia que no puede vivir sin ella?

Porque es cierto, no puede. Y Jumin no se ha dado cuenta de ello, hasta ahora.

—Como sea, ¿qué hay de malo en llamar a mi propia asistente? —declara, vencido por la tentación impresa en la tecla de marcar.

 _Tuuud~ Tuuud~ Tuuud~_

Por supuesto, él es su jefe y no hay nada de extraño en que la llame si la necesita. Sin embargo, ¿qué es esa fatigosa sensación retumbándole en el pecho?

 **.::.**

* * *

Hello~

Para el fandom de Mystic Messenger, aquí Sol Levine uniéndose a las filas de este perfecto juego. Para los que ya me conocen, queridos lectores, ¿qué puedo decir? Caí rendida ante el argumento de este magnífico juego y la historia de todos sus personajes; en verdad que me sorprendió, pues, aunque he echado mano a algunos otros juegos otome, es la primera vez que me engancho a tal grado de amarlo por completo. Me impactó y me sigue impactando la originalidad y creatividad de los creadores al armar un videojuego con una estructura dramática tan excelentemente construida. Quizá si no fuera por mis clases de 'guionismo', no hubiese apreciado la valía de este juego a nivel argumental y creativo. ¡Lo recomiendo al 100%!

Now, había querido comenzar con Zen o Luciel, mis amores de la vida~ La verdad es que ellos dos me tienen completamente perdida y destrozado el corazón; no obstante, Levine se volcó de pronto con Jumin y Jaehee. Los shippeo y no. Creo que Jumin a veces es un insensible con ella, que le aguanta todo como su asistente, pero también puedo ver en todas las conversaciones cómo él es demasiado dependiente de ella y pues, agarrada de ese pretexto, el resultado fue este xD

¿Qué tal? ¿He comenzado bien? Ojalá pueda contar con su apoyo, como todas esas veces en que he sido bendecida con el en todos mis proyectos. Y es que todas las señales apuntan a que aparte de SM, este será mi segundo fandom hogar así que... tendrán lata para rato lololol

¡Gracias de antemano!

¿Comentarios? ¡Bendiciones!

Con amor, Sol.


End file.
